


Charm

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 3 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeSometimes Blaine was just too damn charming for his own good.





	

There were a lot of things that Kurt loved about Blaine. He could probably go on and on about it, listing every trait and providing a detailed description, he could write sonnets about them and maybe even songs, though that was more of Blaine’s thing that his, but the list was long. Honestly, there was nothing Kurt didn’t love about Blaine, he loved all of him and he wouldn’t change a thing, he wouldn’t have him any other way. He loved his eyes and his lips, his entire face, really. He loved his body, he loved his character, he loved all of it.

But sometimes, the fact that Blaine was basically a reincarnation of Prince Charming, was not only a blessing, but also a curse.

The truth was, Blaine had a rare gift of being able to charm literally anyone he came in contact with, anyone with no exceptions. A grumpy barista in a coffee shop, his stern professor at NYU or even a complete stranger that he accidentally bumped into, spilling their coffee, there was no one that could fight the Blaine Anderson charm. Unfortunately, Blaine was also one of the most oblivious people Kurt had ever met and also way too polite and well-mannered for his own good, so sometimes, he didn’t realize what exactly his charming personality was doing to other people, usually women, and a perfect example of that was happening right now in front of Kurt.

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he sat at their table in their favorite coffee shop, watching his husband order their coffees and the young girl behind the counter stare at him lovingly, batting her eyelashes and nodding vigorously at something Blaine was saying, flirtatiously fixing her hair. And Blaine, his wonderful Blaine, had no idea what he was doing to her, thinking he was only being friendly.

Blaine Anderson-Hummel, serial albeit unaware heartbreaker.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kurt watched Blaine get their coffees and turn around to head back to their table, arching his eyebrow when the barista’s eyes swiped up and down over Blaine’s body, settling on his ass as she stared with a dreamy look on her face, and _hell no_ , Kurt had to draw a line somewhere. The moment Blaine set their cups down on the table, Kurt grabbed his shoulders to bend him down and pulled him into a kiss, eliciting a surprised yelp from Blaine. Pulling away after a few seconds, Kurt glanced in the direction of the counter, satisfaction spreading through him when he saw the girl’s face fall and the blush coloring her cheeks when their eyes met. Winking to her, Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine who was already sitting down with a dazed expression on his face.

“Not that I’m complaining…” Blaine started, licking his lips. “But what was that for?”

“Can’t I just kiss my husband whenever I feel like it?” Kurt asked with an innocent expression on his face, but Blaine only arched his eyebrow and Kurt knew his husband wasn’t having any of that. Sighing, he shrugged, smirk spreading on his lips. “I needed to show someone that you’re mine and that I don’t like sharing. You’re too charming for your own good, B.”

“Aw, come on, Kurt.” Blaine shook his head with a laugh. “You’re talking about that barista? She was just being nice.”

“She was eye-fucking you, that’s what she was doing.” Kurt retorted with, lifting his eyebrow. “But it’s not like I can blame her.” He added with a sultry smirk, looking Blaine up and down and definitely appreciating the view.

“I love when you’re getting jealous and possessive, you know.” Blaine said, his voice suddenly getting lower, his eyes darkening. “So maybe we should head home now?”

It didn’t click at first, but after a few seconds Kurt’s eyes widened when he realized what Blaine meant and stood up so abruptly that the chair he was sitting on almost fell over. Laughing loudly, Blaine stood up as well, letting Kurt grab his hand and drag him out of the coffee shop, thankful that they were not far from their apartment.

They couldn’t get home fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/153997118919/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
